


The Sky is an Illusion (Or maybe it's the Mist)

by Aerlevsedi, No_Name_Girl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Italian Mafia, M/M, Other, Sky Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlevsedi/pseuds/Aerlevsedi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/No_Name_Girl
Summary: Having Sky Flames has many benefits, havingundiscoveredandmislabelledones even more so, especially if you are a ex-convict Mafioso.That would be if if youwantedorcaredabout said benefits....At least you'll have money to spend in useless things and be a picky eater?





	1. The reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



> So, I _think_ that this will be the first chapter? I might edit it later, but I wanted to publish it for Mukkun's b-day, so....  
> Here it is
> 
> (This is probably only part of what will be the first chapter)

It was nothing new, having to test or try another invention of the geek crew (consisting of Shoichi, Spanner and Verde, with Gokudera joining them every now and then)  
  
"So… this is supposed to be able measure Flames; their Purity and Attributes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tsuna looked at the science trio, and back to the contraption.  
  
"It is not going to blow up, right?"  
  
Verde scoffed and pushed his glasses up, making them glint menacingly, "Just who do you think you are asking that to, Vongola, you saw a similar machine in the future, this is just an improved version of that one, able to record secondary affinities as well with far more precision than the old one."  
  
Right, there _was_ said machine...  
  
"If that is so, why do you need to test it?"  
  
The green haired scientist scoffed, "It is not _testing_ , it is to record the results."  
  
"Y-yes, it seemed logical to have yours and the others flames recorded, so as to have your flame signatures updated, not to mention that not all your Guardians had their Flames tested that time."  
  
Everyone _very pointedly_ did not look at the male Mist in the room, who looked just as uninterested about this as everyone else.  
  
After some more convincing everyone got to try and test it, there were some surprises, but not unexpected all things considered.  
  
Gokudera had Storm, and everything _but_ Mist as well.  
  
Yamamoto had Rain, with a bit of Mist.  
  
Lambo was lightning, with Mist.  
  
Ryohei was Sun, with a little bit of Cloud.  
  
Hibari was a Cloud, with surprisingly enough almost as much as Mist.  
  
Chrome was a Mist, with some Rain and Sun as well.  
  
And then came Mukuro, and it started like everyone else so far, the bar of Mist was filling up like normal, but when it was full the other Flames started to fill up as well, but very slowly at first, and they continued to fill up until they were just as full as the Mist bar, it was _only then_ that the Flames started to change color and slowly but steadily turned orange, and the _purity_ -  
  
"What the fuck!?"  
  
"Fufufu, well, that _is_ surprising, but _does_ explain some things"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"You must be shitting me-!"  
  
"So, who's next?"  
  
“What do you _mean_ who’s next!? That's not how people react to- to-”

Mukuro tilted his head, with his usual smirk, “so what? Should I start shierking and freaking out like headless chickens like _you_ ? _Thanks_ , but I'll pass”

Verde’s eyes glinted in interest and pushed his glasses up, “a logical reasoning if I ever heard one”


	2. Pros of being a Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonds, and the advantages of having a knowledgeable Element, also the advantages of having Sky Flames
> 
> (Or how to tease, and pry, valuable information from an incredibly _fun_ Element to tease)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interactions on this chapter really surprised me, they are _surprisingly_ adorable, aren't them?

Once the group calmed and left the lab Mukuro looked at Verde thoroughly, he noticed the lingering gaze of the Lightning on him before, so he _stayed_ to have the talk that the crazy scientist _wanted_ but was unable and _unwilling_ to voice, and Verde looked at him with unusual focus; focus that was usually used and shown in his experiments, not on _people._

(It was one of the things that made Verde comfortable to be around, Mukuro was not able to trust on people anymore, not really, _particularly_ when said people were interested in other humans, _specifically_ him and _his_ to an unhealthy degree. It was also clear that Verde felt the same, he just expressed his mistrust in a different way, and then, when he thought about it, hated himself for it, just like him)

Those Purple eyes, successfully hiding so many emotions and pain and _suffering_ from others, slowly blinked and his head tilted, “You haven't noticed…”

He blinked and tilted his own head, “Noticed what?”

Verde laughed and turned to his machine, trying to hide _something_ , some sort of _emotion_ from showing, “You didn't think that all this testing and recording was just for the sake of getting samples and a record of Flame Signatures, right?”

He smirked and seated himself on the counter, nodding to himself in amusement, he suspected as much but where is the fun in admitting that? More so when he doesn’t have the pieces to understand the full picture.

“Oh? And what else, _pray tell_ , could this be for then?”

Verde scoffed, his shoulders tensed and then _deliberately_ relaxed, and his fingers _twitched_ , probably amused _and_ fed up with his non-committal answer then, “The rest don't know of this, but that machine has a secret new feature, one that allows it to show Sky bonds as well.”

Sky bonds?

“Oh?”

Does that means what he _thinks_ that means?

He leaned closer, suddenly interested in the machine and what Verde wanted to show and share with him, “Is that why you were so insistent in that all of us needed to be tested? Why you were so _eager_ to test any and all the people that have had _contact_ with you? Are you, perhaps, _bonded_ with a Sky?”

He is not bonded to _him_ , is he? Mukuro has always thought himself a Mist and Illusionist, and just because he apparently possesses Sky Flames instead won't change his mind on the matter, not to mention he doesn't have the faintest idea on how to even begin using those so called Sky Flames.

(It _does_ make sense though, the way Verde and he can stand each others company, even when they outwardly have only contempt and awful things to say to each other. The way they can _understand_ each other, or rather, the way he can _effortlessly understand_ the crazy scientist, the same way he can understand the majority of his beloved _tools…)_

Verde turned around, his eyes narrowed in annoyance and his lips pursed in irritation, “Yes, you _insufferable_ brat, and apparently I am saddled with _you!_ **_You!_ ** A stupid and annoying and _uneducated_ brat!”

“ _Kufufufu_ ~”

It was so _fun_ to tease him, and the scientist looked _so adorable_ in his still not fully mature body, but that _does_ bring some problems, if Verde’s reaction is anything to go by.

“I take it that there is something _else_ you wanted to talk about with me then?”

Verde grumbled and nodded, turning to the machine again while pushing his glasses up his nose, “When I tested myself I found it _unusual_ , the bond was _odd_ when compared to the others with bonds I tested, of course that it could be a side effect of being an ex-Arcobaleno. So, I made some research and some more testing, but apparently it was only the _taste_ and _signature_ of your Flames which were odd, not that I knew that they were _your_ _Flames_ back then, and the only ones I've encountered so far with a similar Flame signature as you are _Lal_ and _Vindice_.”

Mukuro blinked slowly, that _does_ make sense, his Flames had always feel jaded, like they were _raw_ and _hurt_ , but at the same time they are _his,_ and the only reason that he is still alive, and yet…

They have been feeling _less raw_ lately, his illusions coming as easy and fast as ever, just _more;_ does that mean that his Flames are healing? Does he _want_ his Flames to heal?

“That made me think that there was something else going on with the Sky I was bonded to, like the seal that was put on Vongola when he was a child, but knowing that my Sky is _you?_ How pitiful and disappointing”

Mukuro’s eyes softened, and an amused glint appeared, “You were _worried_ about me? _Kufufu_ ~ it is nice to know you _care_ so much.”

Verde’s ears reddened while he spluttered, “I _don’t_ **_care_ ** about you! You _brat!”_

He _laughed_ , truly, teasing Verde _never_ grew old, once he calmed he leaned back, on his hands, and stretched his back, “I _might_ be mistaken, but my Flames seem to be healing, so you don't need to worry about it.”

Verde’s back relaxed, so he _was_ worried about him, probably more than Mukuro suspected or Verde himself realized, “Good, good, that should make the transition from Guardian to Head of a Famiglia easier.”

Head-?

His eyes narrowed and he loomed closer, almost _hissing_ in displeasure,  “What-? _Why_ should I become a _Head?_ I don't _like_ the Mafia, nor do the Mafia like me either, so _why_ should I be a Head of _anything?_ ”

Verde turned around and sent him a _look_ , “Of course that the Mafia doesn't like you, you were a _Mist_ with a grudge against them, who was killing _indiscriminately,_  but now that you are a _Sky?_ And of Estraneo blood at that? The Estraneo hasn't had a _recognized_ Head in the Mafia World in more than _half a century,_  only Skies are _Recognized_ as Head of a Famiglia, and that change _everything_ as far as those _idiot’s_ are concerned. The fact that you are a _Sky_ makes your killing spree and massacre no more than a war between Famiglias. After taking _charge_ of your Family by force you were essentially the _Head_ of that twisted Famiglia, and the Famiglias you whipped out after would be considered Famiglias you _conquered_ , becoming _yours_ to manage.”

Mukuro _twitched_ at the displeasing news, he is **_not_ ** liking where this is going, and the fact that what he did, and the reason why he got stuck in Vendicare, would be considered legal _only_ because he possessed Sky Flames was **_not amusing_ **in the least.

“So, to summarize, Skies are near untouchable and I was imprisoned even when I shouldn’t have been?”

Verde smirked, shaking his head, “Something like that.”

Mukuro wanted to _laugh,_  it was _ridiculous,_ and just one more reason why he _despised_ the Mafia.

“So, if I decided to wipe some more Famiglias? Would I get off scot-free just because I have Sky Flames?”

Verde frowned and shook his head, looking at him sternly, “The reason you would be given leniency this time is for the money you are entitled, not so much your Sky Flames, the assets of the Famiglias you conquered as well as the one that's your birthright are _frozen_ right now, and they could be frozen for no-less than a _century_ if there is no blood heir found. Money moves the world, even _science_ is limited by money, and the Mafia is no different; it doesn't help that you _won_ the assets of the Famiglias you _conquered,_ which admittedly, individually didn’t amount to much, but _now_ you are technically the Heir and _Head_ of one of the most prolific Mafia Famiglias, fourth only to Vongola, Cavallone and _Gesso_. It doesn’t matter if your Famiglia consist of only a handful people, money talks, and _you?_ You have that in spades.”

Mukuro frowned, even though he _hated_ frowning.

That will make it _very difficult_ to get out of that so-called headship, money _is_ a big business for Mafiosi, and that means that they won't accept his refusal to take the headship.

Having so much money will be useful, _true_ , but it will attract all sort of vultures trying to get ahold of said money, not to mention all the people trying to gain his favor as means to produce an _Heir_.

Mukuro really, _truly,_ would prefer to avoid the entirety of the shit show this will cause, but Tsunayoshi and his group were witnesses of his real Flames, and that means that _everyone_ will know about this in matter of _hours_ , days if he is lucky.

Ok, so first things first.

He leaned on his hands again, trying to look casual, “Since you have been so helpful so far, would you mind testing a few more people? Since I am a Sky, _apparently_ , that means that I will be expected to have Guardians, not that I want or _care_ about having them, and it could be _very helpful_ if I had an inkling of how many I have, and if I am lacking some to know _what_ so as to try to fix it, before people learn of this and start throwing themselves at me like the _disgusting_ parasites and vultures they are.”

“I was already planning on that.”

Mukuro’s lips twitched upwards, Verde is really _soft_ and _caring_ underneath that apathetic front, but only if you know how to read him or he allows himself to lower his walls around you, and that is what makes it _so much fun_ to tease him.

“Kufufu~ You are so _sweet and caring, thank you_ for your heads-up and help, really, _truly._ ”

Verde’s whole face turned red- which _adorable-_ and he sputtered as he looked away from him, his eyes locking on to the machine he has been fiddling with every so often, “Just get out of here, you _brat,_  before I change my mind.”

Verde’s grumbling of, “I am only doing my _job,_  since it is unlikely that you have an older, more experienced Guardian than me.” was only the icing on the cake.

“Alright, I will be leaving then,” He left his seat and walked to the door, but before he left he turned his head and _smirked_ , “Oh? Before I forget, send me the information on how I can access that so called fortune I am entitled to, so I can give you a part, you know, to pay you for your time and _care_ -”

He dodged the thing, whatever it was, that Verde _threw_ at him and _laughed_ as he left the room, amused at the grumbling and complaining that he could hear from outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Verde cute, and also wrote a playful and teasing Mukuro, and I don't regret it one bit


	3. Bonds  (Verde's sidestory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonds and relationships are explored
> 
> Or:
> 
> Exposition chapter from Verde's pov, also giving information that will be background info for the next one
> 
> PS: Yes, the title of the Story was changed, and this one is _absolutely perfect_ , won't you guys agree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is an exposition chapter but it was needed to make sense of the next one, and apparently this story will be Mukuro pov with small snippets here and there from other characters pov

Verde wasn’t really surprised when the testing revealed that Mukuro had an _almost_ full set, the fact that said set was mainly composed by said brat’s wards was not surprising at all, what _was_ surprising was that _Skull_ was also pulled into his Sky.

When did that happen? _How_ did it happen?

He has no answer, and trying to pry an answer from the brat is _not_ something that he is willing to attempt.

The brat is smart and resourceful, and _cunning,_ his intellect _far_ superior to what people realize, and as unwilling as he is to admit it, the brat is _far_ from uneducated, if only because he learns _inhumanly_ fast. It's that intellect what allowed him to pretend to have memories from other lives, to discover _by himself_ how to use his Flames, and what made his lies so convincing.

From what Verde has gathered the brat _did_ have out-of-body experiences, but those only allowed him to _possess_ people, with far less control and far more information gathering than his _usual_ possession.

And Skull? Asking _him_ for answers is bound to be a lost cause.

Skull is smart, but all that intelligence is focused on what he _cares_ about, anything outside his interests will be forgotten or go _unnoticed._

It wasn't really surprising, but still unexpected, to realize that Chrome, the girl that Mukuro doted on so much **_wasn’t_ **part of his set, and that his previously assumed harmony with Vongola wasn’t more than an unusual resonance that he had with Chrome’s Mist Flames.

Fran, that _insufferably_ **_annoying_ ** _child,_ was Mukuro’s Mist against all odds, and the Sun and Rain were _blatantly obvious._

The only Element that he seemed to be lacking was a Storm, which was unusual considering how Storm was one of the more common Flames in the Mafia, and how he spent _so long_ in contact with not one, but _two_ Storms.

Lancia not bonding with Mukuro was not surprising all things considered, the fact that the man was _not_ taken and worshipping the very _air_ that Mukuro breathed was **_not_ ** a testament to Lancia’s strength as most seemed to think, but rather proof of Mukuro’s restraint and _morals,_ pitiful and lacking though they are.

For any half-competent Mist, or a _not_ incompetent Sky, it's as easy as _breathing_ to force loyalty in others, and with having so many years to play with him to _not_ have him reacting like a puppy to his presence, while having the _skills_ to do so, was _telling_.

Mukuro even _admitted_ as much, of how while he could force loyalty he was not interested in that sort of loyalty, and that while he is low, he hasn't fallen _that low_ yet.

The other Storm was the girl, M.M, who practically worshipped Mukuro, _when_ she wasn't complaining and whining about him, his lack of money and his tastes, or whatever _else_ she was whining and complaining about at any given time.

Mukuro is fond of the girl, and if Verde is not mistaken there is, or _was_ , a physical relationship between them, but beyond that and _respect,_ surprising as that is, there is no further connection between them.

Verde is conflicted about this; with how displeased the brat is about having to _take charge_ of a Famiglia, it was surprising how _outwardly accepting_ he is behaving, it could be good if he _really_ accepted his new role, but knowing him, and being _aware_ of how much the brat **_despised_** his new role makes him want to do _something_ about it.

It is irrational, the brat makes him _behave_ irrationally, but even with how _annoying_ and _frustrating_ and **_embarrassing_ ** that brat is, he is also _just_ a brat, and a brat that is **_not_ ** disgusted or thrown off by how he behaves, a brat that _just so happens_ to understand him, and a brat that _just so happens_ to be his _Sky_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's a short chapter, and there isn't that much action, but this is a double update, and the next one is _great_ and _awesome_


	4. Cons of being a Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disadvantages of having _known_ Sky Flames, and the Mist way of dealing with things.
> 
> (Or how to sneak and steal, and also have fun with people who are in the wrong place at the wrong time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a double update, and this chapter was written almost by itself, I just keep this and the previous one a couple of days to make sure there weren't any blatant grammar mistakes

Mukuro was feeling  _ particularly  _ irritated, not only he has been unable to find a loophole that allow him to  _ designate _ an acting head in his place, he is being pressured to take his headship  _ right now _ , not that the bastards deign to call it that, it is only ‘coaxing’ or ‘encouraging’...

_ Bah! _

Fortunately he has managed to trick and convince everyone that he has a full set, without actually revealing the identity of said set (of course there was the  _ blatantly  _ **_obvious_ ** ones, and there were the suspects or unknowns), meaning that there aren't as many Mafiosi throwing themselves at his feet as they could.

He probably should start doing something about it, but frankly speaking he  _ couldn’t care less  _ about having Guardians/Elements/Whatever.

It was  _ so irritating _ having to deal with this nonsense, and the fact that he is not allowed to have a room, or even  _ eat _ in the Vongola state anymore it's just another source of irritation.

Sure, he still slipped into it, and he  _ did _ sleep in the state whenever he felt like it, he also enjoyed stealing from the kitchens, but it was  _ irritating  _ having to do it stealthily,  _ more _ stealthily than usual.

Just because he  _ had _ the money, and  _ had _ the buildings, and he was  _ not _ part of Tsunayoshi’s set, doesn’t mean that he wants,  _ or cares _ , about having his living conditions changed.

Chrome is  _ his _ , and even if she is part of Tsunayoshi’s set that doesn't make her any less  _ his,  _ and expecting him to just  _ leave her _ -

Pffft,  _ as if. _

Their relationship might not have worked, they might not be part of the same set, she might have grown more independent and confident, but she will  _ always  _ be his, and he hers.

Mukuro chuckled lowly to himself as he eyed the different desserts just  _ begging  _ to be stolen.

“What's it going to be this time? Chocolate cake? or perhaps strawberry cream? Or maybe cinnamon apple pie?”

“So  _ you _ are the one that keeps stealing the desserts.”

He looked over his shoulder, and there was Bianchi looking reproachfully at him.

The young woman has always called for his attention, and piqued his interest, ever since he can remember.

It is not  _ only _ physical attraction, and is not only curiosity about her fighting style or her abilities either, but he has never had a  _ chance _ to talk and interact with her like this.

He smirked unrepentant and picked the chocolate cake for himself and the apple pie for  _ her,  _ “care to join me?”

Her  _ very _ sensual lips twitched upwards, “Why not?”

She followed him to one of the counters, and both took a seat  _ on _ the counters, much to his not-so-secret amusement, “What are you doing here, at godforsaken O’Clock in the morning, if you don't mind me asking?”

Besides looking for a snack, that's it.

Her lips twitched upwards, and Mukuro was surprised to not have noticed that she was wearing  _ perfume  _ and  _ make-up,  _ and the clothes she was wearing were  _ more formal _ and  _ sensual  _ than her usual attire, “Coming back from a gala, and starving due to that, you?”

He laughed and leaned back, stabbing his cake with  _ delight  _ at this bold and  _ amusing  _ female making him company.

“Nothing as fancy as that, I'm afraid, just killing time until my lovely Chrome comes back, she is on a  _ date _ , you see, and while she will probably want to have some fun time with them, until I approve of them that  **_won't_ ** be happening”

Bianchi looked surprised at his words, munching carefully her forkful of pie and placing said folk in the plate, “I thought you two were dating?”

His lips twitched upwards and he shook his head in amusement, “No, no, that was  _ two months _ ago, and we were dating for  _ almost _ a month, and while it was fun and pleasant while it lasted we decided that we were better with our usual relationship. I still slip into her bed every now and then, more often lately due to  **_that_ ** , but there is nothing going on between us.”

Bianchi’s lips twitched downwards, and then upwards, her manicured nails clicking against the fine porcelain.

He was surprised with how intense her gaze was, with how frustrated and  _ annoyed  _ she was about the mention of the  _ reason  _ behind his sneaking.

“You shouldn't need to sneak just to catch up with her, she might be Vongola, but you two are  _ close _ and  _ care _ for each other, it's unfair that just because you have  _ Sky Flames  _ you are suddenly treated differently!!”

So she is comparing her situation with her brother with  _ his  _ and  _ his Chrome _ ? She is not entirely  _ wrong,  _ but there are many more nuisances than she is aware of.

Mukuro nodded, unusually serious for once, “I know, but there are not many loopholes that I can exploit without risking getting sent to  _ Vendicare,  _ **_again_ ** , for a  _ nonexistent _ attempt to take over Vongola.  _ Sure _ , under different circumstances I might have enjoyed doing that, but I am not only being forced to build up a Famiglia from  _ scratch,  _ but also forced to follow rules that  _ shouldn’t be there _ , just because I am considered a Sky now, not matter that I am the  _ very same person _ that I was a month ago.”

She pointed at him with her folk, which  _ rude _ , but also amusing, “That's the same I've been saying! But does anyone listen to me?  _ No,  _ of course not!”

He laughed and took a bite of his treat, nodding to himself at her words, and then suddenly everything  _ clicked  _ in place.

He smirked and took another bite, observing the female in front of him, “Let me guess, you are being pressured to either marry or find a  _ Sky _ ?”

She huffed in annoyance, “So what, is not like I want  _ you _ to be my Sky, and you wouldn't have me either, this is what? The second time we've talk?”

His lips twitched, “The first actually, unless you consider getting possessed and then having your body used as means to hurt your precious  _ beloved _ people ‘talking’.”

She glared, leaning closer and her lips twisting in a feral snarl, “I  _ had  _ **_forgotten_ ** about that.”

He chuckled, placing the empty dish in the counter, “Not surprising, for what I've gathered you don't seem to have a particularly good memory, especially when it comes to remembering you yourself  _ hurting _ those loved ones.”

She took a step back in surprise, and her face flushed a to _very_ fetching red shade, “Shut up! You don't know- you don't _know_ what you are talking about!”

He smirked, tilting his head in faked obliviousness, “Oh? But I  _ do _ know what I am talking about, after all it is  _ so easy _ to hurt those close to you, and just because you refuse to accept and  _ acknowledge  _ what happened doesn't make that pain and hurt disappear. Would it be,  _ perhaps,  _ that it is  _ you _ who don't know what you are talking about?”

Bianchi was shivering and was stubbornly covering her ears, “Shutupshutupshutupshutup!”

He laughed, it is always  _ so fun _ to break people, it makes him feel  _ alive _ and like  _ himself,  _ unlike the empty husk he has become due to possessing  _ Sky Flames. _

“Why should I? I am only telling the truth, the truth that you  _ refuse  _ to acknowledge. The same truth that you don't want to  _ see.  _ Your  _ oh so beloved _ baby brother can't stand the  _ sight _ of you, and the more you impose your presence the less he wants to  _ be _ with you.”

There were tears on the woman’s eyes, and that annoyance and frustration that he has been feeling previously was just a shimmering of irritation now.

His lips twitched upwards, “If you want to have an  _ actual _ relationship with your brother, a  _ real  _ relationship with  _ anyone,  _ you should stop pretending to not remember or notice those things. Denial has never helped  _ anyone,  _ just by confronting those things and your  _ mistakes  _ you can even  _ start _ fixing things ”

Her eyes widened a fraction, looking at him in _surprise_ and _confusion_ , her hands hanging limply from her sides, “Wha- _wh_ y are you telling me this?”

He shrugged, “Who knows? I just feel like it.”

Her mouth opened and closed, and she was  _ very _ fun to watch, but his Chrome was already on her way and he  **_won't_ ** _ allow _ her to slip from his fingers.

He left his seat, and walked around her, leaving the dish in the counter for anyone  _ else _ to deal with.

He was about to leave the room, leaving her in that confused and pitiful heap, but-

His fingers turned white at the grip he had on the doorknob, and he was  _ very _ tempted into looking back, “Since you've amused me  _ so very much  _ I suppose I can admit this to you, for all that it's worth. If I knew we could be allies in the future, I wouldn’t have used you the way I did, nor would I have attacked how I did, and yes, I am including Vongola and your brother in that statement. Of course, there is also the issue that we  _ couldn't be here _ if I didn't, we couldn't be  _ allies  _ if I didn’t, so it is a rather moot point.”

He didn't wait for an answer, he didn’t  _ want _ one, and walked to meet his lovely  _ lovely  _ Chrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro surprised me in this one, he was _not supposed_ to act like that, and apparently he becomes sadistic while stressed, who would have guessed?
> 
> It was unexpected, but I _do_ like the final result.

**Author's Note:**

> Aoife? If you are reading this, and so long as you are interested in this, send me a mail or something? I miss mutually enabling each other and bouncing ideas around with you.


End file.
